puzzling
by Sandra Elders
Summary: Naraku's dead and the jewel is complete but Kagome's still not sure what to do with it


Subject: Inuyasha  
Pairing Inuyasha X Kagome

Theme 98 Puzzle

Kagome awoke to the same sound that had woken her for the past three days. The growl of a aggravated hanyou. A week had passed since the defeat of Naraku. As usual Inuyasha had suffered the worst injuries. But as always his demon blood made him the first one healed. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were very lucky. The most injured among them was Sango, with a few broken ribs. But you wouldn't know it from looking at her. After Naraku's defeat Kagome was able to completely purify the Jewel in Kohaku's back. And within an hour after it's purification, they were able to remove it.

Sango and her brother had both finally gained revenge. Both for the trick played by Naraku that caused their family and friends to lose their lives at the hands of Kohaku, and Kohaku himself was able to gain vengeance for the time spent as a mindless shell of his former self, in service to Naraku. The moment the jewel was removed, it was like nothing had ever happened, they both started running around excitedly like the whole ordeal had been nothing but an ancient nightmare. Sango's injuries completely forgotten.

Kagome's memories then trailed to the scene right after Inuyasha scored the final blow on Naraku. Miroku, had fallen to his knees. He was staining at his right hand, debating whether or not to remove the beads that once kept his wind tunnel in check. His anticipation, his hope that his generational curse was over, compelled him to do so. As he removed the beads he kept his fist closed, and out in front of him. Away from everyone else, afraid of what might happen. Slowly, he opened his hand... Nothing, ever so slowly, as if handling a poisonous snake, he pulled his hand back toward his face and turned his palm toward him. He raised his other palm to his face and saw, that he was, indeed free of the curse that had claimed both his father's, and his grandfathers life. Kagome noticed tears in his eyes as he stood and looked toward Sango. She looked down into his palm and then embraced him. Of course being the lecherous monk he was and finally having the freedom to do so he grabbed both sides of her bottom with both his palms for the first time in his life. Sango did the same thing as she always did, but Kagome knew that when she slapped him, she did it liteheartedly.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were there as well. By far the oddest thing of the evening was when Sesshomaru approached his brother. Inuyasha was leaning on the Tetsusaiga for support having suffered multiple tentacle slashes and a few stab wounds as well. Sesshomaru's words, were very uncharacteristic of him. He had said.  
"Good job, little brother, but maybe one day you'll be able to defeat something without nearly dieing yourself," and then he walked off, with Jaken stumbling behind him. It wasn't as much his tone, as it was condescending as always. It was the first four words, when he uttered them, he seemed sincere.

Inuyasha's growl had turned into the annoying sound of claws tapping on her floor, she sighed and sat up in her bed.

"Good morning Inuyasha,"

"Keh," was his response, Kagome knew what was wrong, he was in a hurry to get back to his own time, they still had the puzzle of what to do with the sacred jewel to figure out. She looked at the clock, only 7:00am.

"Did you even sleep?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Of course I slept, those strange ticking noises that you keep telling me are normal put me to sleep again." Kagome smiled, he was talking about the clocks ticking. Of course he could hear them with those canine ears of his. Sometimes he really did reminded her of a puppy. "What's so funny," he demanded and she sighed. An ill tempered puppy anyway. "where going back today, no more excuses. You don't have any of those test things anymore, and you've seen everyone you wanted to see." Kagome uncharacteristically cursed under her breath. When she had told her friends she had graduated they had looked at her quickly, and she had explained to them that it meant no more tests. She'd spent nearly three months straight in the feudal era. And she wasn't quite ready to go back. She tried to make herself believe it was because she had missed her friends and family. But deep down she knew better.

Secretly she feared their next task, almost as much as she had feared Naraku. The sacred jewel had been placed into Kikyo's care by Sango's ancestors. And though sometimes she still had trouble believing it. She was Kikyo's reincarnation. Though they had nothing in common besides the jewel, and their spiritual powers, and. She sighed and turned to face Inuyasha. She'd finally come to terms with her feelings, she loved him, and she knew he cared for her. Things had been difficult after Kikyo's second, and she hoped final death. Surprisingly enough, Kikyo had died, saving Kagome.

"Though I am for all purposes your enemy. You have saved my existence many times. I owe you. I know that your group has what it takes to stop Naraku, and I know you have what it takes to purify the jewel. Now I wish to rest." And then Kikyo was gone, all that remained was a small pile of dirt and bone. Now Kagome, truly was the only one left to watch over the jewel. Kikyo had had the right idea. But, she couldn't ask Inuyasha to wish to become human. She loved him how he was and what he was. And again, using the jewel to become fully demon. She couldn't allow that. That kind of wish would just taint the jewel, and her love. But what to do. They had to get rid of it, it's evil couldn't be aloud to exist anymore.

"Kagome, why are you looking at me like that." Inuyasha said with a puzzled look on his face, watching Kagome's face change drastically over a period of time, from a dumb grin to a deep concentrating frown.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking him in the eye.

"huh," he said confusedly. And she sighed

"Nothing." She said as she got out of bed to ready for the day. Kagome reentered the room after nearly half an hour later. "come on Inuyasha, lets go down stairs." Kagome said after reentering the room She'd wanted a nice, long, hot, bath. But considering Inuyasha's already seemingly ill mood she settled for a shower in stead. While washing away the night's sleep she had decided they would return to Kaede's village this evening, and they all would discuss the next best course of action. As she was descending the stairs Kagome was fiddling absentmindedly with the newly completed sacred jewel, around her neck It's beauty truly was remarkable. As she sad down at the kitchen table. She could tell that she and Inuyasha weren't the first ones up but no one was in sight. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yea."

"I don't think making a wish on the sacred jewel is going to purify it."

"And what makes you think that." He said with frustration.

"Well KI," She paused and changed her phrasing, "It's said that only a truly unselfish wish will purify it. "

"Yea, that's what Kikyo thought." He said, his voice soft, she didn't want to drudge up painful memories for him, but it'd be necessary.

"Kikyo wanted you to use the jewel to wish to become human. But if you had done so, it would have been out of your desire to be with her, and there for, not unselfish. I mean what is an unselfish wish. Even if your wish was for another, it would still be because you desired their happiness." Inuyasha looked like he wasted to argue, but couldn't come up with anything, instead he folded his arms into his fire rat and uttered his usual 'keh'

"Inuyasha, Kagome, what are you two doing up so early" Kagome's mother asked. As she re-entered the kitchen.

"We're leaving today mom." Kagome said resignedly.

"So soon, but you just got here. Can't you stay for a few more days?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go, we have a difficult task ahead. I don't know how long it will take, but I promise you, I'll take care of her as always." He'll take care of me, Kagome smiled at the thought, but it soon turned to a frown. Or he'll take care of the jewel in my position, after it is purified, will he still care for her. But her biggest fear was this. Without the sacred jewel, she was unable to travel back and forth between feudal Japan, and her own era. After it was purified out of existence. Would she be stuck. She knew she could get back home without a jewel, having been thrown into the well for her own protection by Inuyasha once before. But would the same hold true when the jewel didn't exist at all. And even if she was able to go back home. That would be it. She would be without the man she loved, or her family, forever. How could she choose.

"Kagome sweetie, you've gone pale, are you feeling alright." Kagome's mother asked her with concern, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," She said with a smile as Sota came sleepily into the kitchen still in his pajamas, buyo right at his feet. The cat took one look at Inuyasha and halted in it's tracks, turned and ran out of the room. Kagome laughed. But her laughter didn't last. She had too much on her mind. She needed to shop for supplies before they left, and knew it would go much quicker without Inuyasha, so as they all sat down for breakfast Kagome devised a plan.

"Hey Sota," She said to her little brother catching him on his way up the stairs to get changed. "I need to go into town to do some shopping, would you mind keeping Inuyasha busy for a few hours."

"No problem sis," He said, always excited to get to spend time with his Hero Inuyasha.

"Great." She said with a smile. There was time to worry about the future later, but for now, she had her family, and she had her love. No sense wasting what time they did have together worrying about tomorrow.

...

"Hey kid, where's your sister going." Inuyasha said smelling Kagome's scent getting farther and farther away from the home.

"I don't know, she asked me to keep you occupied while she was gone."

"Keh, I don't need occu, whatever. I'm going after her."

"No Inuyasha, I already decided what we can do come on." He said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and practically dragging the hanyou up the stairs and into his room. Once within Sota began looking threw a chest up against the far wall and then he withdrew a box. "were going to put together a puzzle."

"A what." Inuyasha said confused. He walked forward and looked at the little box in his hand. "Uh kid, I'm not too keen on wolves." Inuyasha said regarding the picture of a black and a brown wolf on the box. Inuyasha shivered as he heard the laughter of that dirty wolf Kouga, ringing threw his ears.  
The End


End file.
